User talk:Scot 113/SPARTAN-G113
I'm curious? Have you even read Ghosts of Onyx? Or indeed, the article on SPARTAN-IIIs on Halopedia? It doesn't look as though you have...--Ajax 013 21:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) In fact, I have, so don't go hating on my only page. I'm not hating on your page, am I? - Scot, the 113 Spartan NCF for very many reasons. Maybe next year, when he comes back, he'll realize his article is gone. -_- Hmm...ever guessed I was banned, Ajax? Even a bit? - Scot, the 113 Spartan I shall note that no one cared. And still, no one cares. =D Why would I just suddenly leave Halo Fanon? Would you do that?- Scot, the 113 Spartan Also, this article is following all guidelines now. - Scot, the 113 Spartan NCF NCF for the Spartans being in Beta Company. In Ghosts of Onyx, it is comfirmed all the Spartans, bar Tom and Lucy, are incinerated in a Covenant Reactor Explsosion. Among other things, which I'll get to when I have the time. Yes, but Scot-B113 was reassigned to be a Headhunter. And I can't see anything else that's wrong. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Also, Scot-B113 has been moved to Scot-G113 Scot-113. With some edits I will make, it will be canon-friendly. - Scot, the 113 Spartan Still NCF for reason stated on Scott's talkpage. It's Ghosts of Onyx, not Ghosts of Onxy. Use proper spelling! --Freelancer Texas 16:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Where does it say that? - Scot, the 113 Spartan Still NCF. If your wondering why, it's because in Ghosts of Onyx, the slipstream space COM launcher is controlled by the A.I., and Team Katana was FORCED into Zone 67, they didn't enter Zone 67 willingly.--Freelancer Texas 00:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Scot, they make good points, but its just that most veterans here do not act in a way they should and act aggressive, or "flame," for their own pleasure. The only issue is that its difficult for anyone to make a SPARTAN-III on here, and Ajax and Spartan-118 are both a little over the top on attacking newbies. By the way, send me a holler for help with anything. And if you read this 118 and Ajax, sorry if I sound like I'm attacking you because I honestly don't intend to. 0rbital 21:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I am merely adding my help. He asked and I present. :Not you, the others. 0rbital 23:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) By the way, a Pelican couldn't possibly have enough fuel to even make the trip to Onyx; not to mention that Onyx was top-secret... only a select few even knew its location. Wow, thanks 0rbital and Another Poetic Spartan. You guys are just great. I will rely on you huys to help me with this article. Have a nice day! - Scot 113 15:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) And 117649, I see what you mean. Even though New Harmony's position and Onyx's position have never been told how far they are apart, I will take that part out. Thanks for the thought. -Scot 113 15:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ask LOMI. I cant tell. Kay. -Scot 113 20:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up, but I have moved this page to SPARTAN-G113 so that it could follow the rules of the site in relation to names. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Denique... Which means "finally" in Latin, but this page is canon firendly. After months of work, it's good. Thanks Lordofmonsterisland, you are the best user on Halo Fanon. - Scot 113 22:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Err... it's not canon friendly, still. If he were a SPARTAN-III, he would have a letter in his tag. Actually, it's canon friendly. Scot is a Headhunter, so he doesn't need one. If you had read Halo: Evolutions, you would know. - Scot 113 00:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) --Scot 113 Err, no. Even with your argument, the tag would still be considered NCF, as "SPARTAN-113" would already have been a SPARTAN-II designation. In addition, where exactly does it state that Headhunters do not receive letter designations in their tags? I was under the impression that in the novel, their tags simply aren't mentioned. Also, kindly sign your comments. Sorry, forgot to sign. Anyway, it doesn't mention the designation. I don't want to call him SPARTAN-H113 because this would probably still be marked as NCF. But I don't want to call him SPARTAN-G113 because Scot's a Headhunter. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. - Scot 113 00:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Since it's unclear what the designation is, what should it be? Puting the "H" in front of the number would be reasonable. - Scot 113 00:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Putting "H" would mean that he would be a part of an "Eta Company," making it NCF as well, as canonically there are only three successful SPARTAN-III Companies, which go in order by the Greek Alphabet. Even if it were a post-war Company, Headhunters would have only existed during the war. Putting "G113" however, is acceptable; many individuals of Gamma Company are left unaccounted for in Ghosts of Onyx, meaning that its entirely possible they could have been inducted as Headhunters. Thanks. :) - Scot 113 00:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if he's a headhunter, I don't think he needs it, Bungie gos by not putting the letters in front of Noble, and they were part of a company, but not anymore. Halopedia completely made up the leters for them(Yes they do make sense, but thats not the point)BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 00:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Err, no. If a SPARTAN-III is from a certain company, they retain that tag. Also, even if that were the case, SPARTAN-113 would already have been a taken SPARTAN-II tag.